


Tell Me A Lie

by IceWaterSteam



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Goodbyes, I Don't Even Know, based off tell me a lie, the end was really off track
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1304884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceWaterSteam/pseuds/IceWaterSteam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that Perrie didn't know what was going on, it's that she did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me A Lie

"Zayn, please, tell me you love me."

"Perrie, I can't. I can't lie to you."

"Please. Just tell me a lie."

~

It's not that Perrie didn't know what was going on, it's that she did. She kept it to herself because she didn't want Zayn to leave. She knew if she said something Zayn would give up the whole act, opting to tell the story and then chose. Perrie likes to pretend he wouldn't have chosen Liam.

Except he already did.

~

"No, I don't love-"

"Don't say it, God please no."

~

She doesn't know when they went wrong. At some point she was sure she was the one making Zayn smile, she was sure it was her that he enjoyed holding hands with, kissing, and making love to. She knew she had his love. She'll never understand how Liam could snatch it away from her so easily.

~

"I used to make you happy, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then what happened."

"Liam happened, Perrie. I can't explain it, but loving him was-"

"Better?"

~

She knew she messed things up, it caused alot if fights, harsh words and thrown things. She wasn't perfect but she tried. She was willing to change for Zayn, she could give him perfect if that's what he wanted. But it wasn't. He simply wanted Liam.

She'd take his words over this any day.

~

"Easier. Like we were meant to be together," he corrected.

"But why! Why can't we be meant to be together!"

"Because I love Liam, and one day you'll find someone you love the way I love him. But until then, I can't keep going behind your backs."

"But I love you, Zayn."

"I'm sorry, but I don't love you."

~

Perrie lay crying, thinking back to the conversation she had with Zayn. Her eyes red and puffy, her heart shattered. She didn't understand what she did wrong, or why she wasn't good enough. She loved him so much.

She feels vibrating by her head, her phone going off again. It's Jade, but then again, it's always Jade.

"No," she whines once she answered, "I'm not in the mood."

"Zayn called," she gets as an answer. She sobs a little louder at the mention of Zayn, "he said he loves you in a friendly way and hopes you don't hate him for who he loves."

"I could never hate him."

"I know," Jade sighs. There's a silence, both girls thinking of what to say next. "I'm here for you, ya know."

"I know, J."

"No," she chuckles, "I mean I'm outside." Perrie frowns wiping away a tear, "I'm not going anywhere with you."

"I know. I just wanted to come give you a hug, let you know I care."

**Author's Note:**

> The ending was pretty horrible :P I just kinda thought this up randomly. I don't even know what this is


End file.
